Eyes like nightfall
by Toriga-Okami
Summary: Cloud is distant, he's spending more time from home and each time he leaves, Tifa gets more upset, afraid he won't return. But once, when he comes back, he's somehow different to Tifa, less like the Cloud she knows... Maybe it's something in his eyes? M
1. Morning light

**Disclaimer : I own nothing... (Je Weep)

* * *

**

_'She's so high, high above me,  
She's so lovely, she's so high,  
Like cleopatre, Jeanne of Arc,  
Or Aphredites,  
She's so high, high above me.'_

The desert glowed yellow in the early morning light as Fenrir and Cloud roared across it, getting ever closer to home, and a nice hot shower. The past 3 weeks had taken it's toll on the SOLDIER and he wanted nothing more than to get back to his oen bed and sleep, clean, refreshed, quiet.

He sighed as the city came into view. He missed his old self, when he was carefree and had the time to spend where he wanted. But recently, he felt he was pressed for time, there always seemed to be so many other things he had to do. He was feeling on edge, just waiting for something to go wrong. But it never did, so Cloud left, taking on more delivery jobs and spending weeks at a time away from home. He never really thought about leaving and not coming back, he had to come back, Tifa was there, and Denzel and Marleane.

Tifa, she'd been with him through thick and thin, always there to help him, to save him, but him, he could never save her, he was always too late to save her. Her, the person he cared about most in the world, and he was useless to her, just a waste of space.

She'd scold him for brooding if she knew, telling him not to carry the burden on his own. But cloud was reluctant to share his problems with her, argueing that if he couldn't help her, he wasn't going to dump his problems on her either.

He took off his shades as he entered to shadow of the first building, and ran a hand through his hair. Rest was what he needed.

He stopped outside the bar and climbed off, giving fenrir one last glance, before pushing open the door and stalking inside, nodding a hello to Denzel and Marleane as he passed. Tifa wasn't around and Yuffie was minding the bar. The girl nodded to Cloud as he passed, glancing at her as he made for the stairs.

In the bathroom, Cloud stripped off and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over his body, scolding his skin, making him grit his teeth, as he focused on the burning sensation. The water ran off him in grey rivers, foam and suds from soap and shampoo mingling at his feet as he stood, head hanging, feeling his muscles slowly rexal in the heat and the soothing rythmic pattering of the water on his back. He stood like that, still and silent, leaning his hand on the wall of the shower head, until the water turned cold, and even then it was a few minutes before he turned it off and stepped out.

He looked about for a towel and saw it was lying under a clean pile of his own clothing, obviously left there by Tifa for when he got back. He pulled them on and opened the bathroom door. He stopped dead when he saw who was outside. Tifa gave him a soft smile and inclined her head.

"Tifa..."

Tifa looked up at him, noticing droplets of water hanging from his hair which hung slightly over his face, the water weight pulling down the tips of his spikes. "Hello Cloud."

They stood in silence for a while, looking at each other, thinking. Tifa was glad Cloud was back, and when he said her name, her heart began thumping in her chest. Her eyes scanned his face, from the water dripping from his hair, over his eyes, frowning slightly, along his cheeks, down his jaw, taking in the sight of him, releaved that he was back. She couldn't bare to think about him going and never coming back, each time he left she felt a fear. She couldn't ask him when he'd return because, the truth was, he didn't know either.

Cloud was unhappy. He gazed at Tifa's face, his eyebrows knotting together in emotion. Everytime he looked at her he felt this way, seeing her eyes, deep and dark against the white porclain skin. Her hair, long and straight, falling down her back like black slik. Her lips, soft and pink like flower petals, speaking his name, delicately into the quiet. He cared about her so much, yet he didn't have the balls to admit it. This job had been the longest one in a long time and he'd missed her, more than she could know. More than she _would_ know. He'd never let her know.

Tifa glanced away, breaking the moment, she turned, walking into her room and closing the door. After a moment cloud stepped towards his own room and as he walked through where Tifa had been only seconds before, her scent hit him. Sweet and floral, he loved her scent, he breathed it in, closing his eyes and just breathing, just being. Then he walked quickly into his room and shut the door.

The room was dark, just how he left it 3 weeks previous. Three weeks seemed like a lifetime ago, but he couls still remember it clearly. The day he left without saying goodbye.


	2. Like the Dawn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Je bawl)**

**A/N: **I'm not that bothered about what colour Clouds eyes are supposed to be, so you'll just have to bear with if I call them blue or something...  
If you'd like a song recommendation to go with the chapter I guess.... **_Hooberskank - The reason_** Would be a good one, although not the music VIDEO because it has sirens in it...  
The rating for this chapter is basically (T) because it's nothing squeemish, but some younger peoples might not like/understand/comprehend some of the content. No spoilers...

**_

* * *

_**

Like the Dawn...

'_When she first smiled at me,  
When she first laughed at me,  
I knew that the love of a father runs deep...  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday,  
But it's still hard to give her away...  
I loved her first...'_

When Cloud awoke, it was the next day and he could smell something was cooking downstairs. He hadn't eaten in nearly 3 days and whatever it was smelt good, so he pulled on some clean clothing and went down stairs.

Tifa was in the kitchen, frying something and Marleane and Denzel were scarfing down what looked like scrambled egg on toast. Wandering into the kitchen area, Cloud opened the fridge door and peered inside. Empty. He shut it again just as Tifa called, "If you like, there's some egg on toast, and I'll make you some bacon if you want?..."

Cloud nodded and watched as she quickly cooked some bacon, put it with the egg and toast and handed him the plate. He nodded his thanks and went to sit at the table to eat.

Tifa hurried around busily, getting Marleane and Denzel ready for school, cleaning the bar and washing dishes. At last, Marleane and Denzel had left, and the place seemed quiet. Cloud ate his food in silence. Never one to talk much, he had lapsed into a near catatonic state and rarely said anything anymore. He sensed Tifa watching him and looked up.

Her face was frowning with worry and she looked nervous, standing with her hands clasped in front of her, her shoulders stiff as she watched cloud with anxious eyes.

Seeing Cloud look up, she walked slowly over and took his empty plate in a shaking hand. She turned to go but hesitated, whispering "You didn't even say you were leaving."

"Teef..."

The name left his mouth before he could stop it. He hadn't called her that in a long time and they both knew it. Tifa shook her head slightly as she continued, "When you weren't there in the morning..." She sniffed, making cloud frown in pain, pain for the pain he was causing her. "I didn't know if you were ever coming back."

Cloud had gotten to his feet and was standing behind her, almost touching her. She continued, her voice breaking "I thought... You'd left for good."

"Teef..."

Tifa turned round to face him, her hair falling over her shoulder, and once again cloud was hit by her scent, much stronger than before, how he loved her scent. He wiped a tear from Tifa's face, making her shiver, his fingers leaving trails like ice upon her skin.

"I'm sorry..."

His voice was much softer than Tifa remembered, barely a whisper as he looked into her eyes. The startling, mako blue eyes pierced her soul, clear and light like the dawn. She could smell him so closely, the faint smell of Fenrir still clung to him, but the odd, almost fruit like smell that was uniquely Cloud surrounded them.

Before she could stop him, Cloud had bent his head towards hers and lightly brushed their lips together. The plate she'd been holding shattered on the ground and Tifa's world seemed to stand still. Cloud's hands were on her shoulders and his eyes grew dark with lust as he pulled away from her. "I... Err-C-clo..."

Tifa struggled for words but the kiss had left her speechless.

"I'm sorry..." Cloud repeated his eyes still dark and lustful. "I'll always return." He paused as Tifa hung her head, tears spilling onto the floor. He lifted her chin and wiped away the tears, trickling like diamonds over her cheeks. "I'm sorry Teef..."

Then clearing up the shattered plate, he pulled on his boots, picked up his next package and left, leaving Tifa in the exact same place, staring into oblivion.

Somehow, the kiss Cloud had given her felt odd. It felt too good to be true and yet, it didn't seem to him to be a very big deal. He hadn't appeared to feel anything. While Tifa was shocked, and for a moment frightened, Cloud had remained as calm as ever, simply apologising. The only thing that suggested otherwise were his eyes. When he'd kissed her, the light blueness had been replaced by a deep purple. Hot and engulfing, his gaze had seemed predatory. It was a look she'd received off many of the drunks who visited the bar, but she'd never expect Cloud to look at her with the same, heated, lustful intent.

Tifa trembled as she touched her lips where Cloud had kissed them. They tingled and almost burned, although the kiss was gentle, and hardly there at all. She could smell him on her clothing, feel him on her skin, taste him on her lips. He was everywhere around her, leaving markings on her soul. "Cloud..." She whispered to the empty room. "Oh Cloud..."

Cloud pulled over, Fenrir dying beneath him and slumped over the handle bars, his face a mixture of confuse and frustration – he could still remember the look of fear on Tifa's face when he kissed her. Did she fear him? Or was she afraid of what he might do? Cloud felt like he'd been hit by a bus. He didn't want Tifa to fear him, but the way he hungered for her had shown. He was sure she'd seen it in his eyes. He could taste her on his lips, her sweet, rose taste. Oh God, Tifa, she was filling his mind and taking over his thoughts. Her eyes, so warm and red, her scent, still clinging to him, her skin, so soft beneath his touch, but wet with tears.

Tears _he_ made her cry.

* * *

**A/N:** So if you like it, review, tell me to continue, all the usual stuff. If you don't like it, also tell me (But please. no overly colourful language if at all possible :D) Sorry if you think the song didn't fit, but I didn't have any ideas and it seemed okay at the time. Lyrics at the beginning are from _**I loved her first - Heartland.**_


	3. In the evening Darkness

FFVII-Ch3-In the evening Darkness...

'_It was just another story,  
written on the second page,_

_underneath the Tiger's football score._

_It said 'He was only 18',_

_A boy about my age,_

'_They found him face down on his bedroom floor...'_

When Cloud got back, it was evening and the bar was packed. Yuffie was serving again and when Cloud walked in she beckoned him over. Yuffie did _not _look pleased. Whatever it is you've done," She hissed, "You're going to fix it."

Cloud regarded Yuffie with a long, blank stare. She prodded him in the chest sharply with her finger, "Don't pretend like you don't know Cloud Strife! Tifa's been strange all day, and I _know _you've got something to do with it."

Inside, Cloud's heart sank. Was it really that bad? He looked down at the angry girl in front of him, then sighing he turned and headed for the stairs. He climbed them silently, so as not to scare Tifa away. He could hear she was in her room, it sounded as though she was crying. When Cloud got to Tifa's door, he knocked softly waiting for an answer. Eventually Tifa mumbled that he could enter. When he opened the door, she leapt to her feet; Cloud was obviously not the person she'd been expecting.

Fresh tears spilled over her cheeks as he entered the room. Tifa scanned his face, but it was clam and reserved and he looked at her with bright, mako eyes. Tifa was worn out, Cloud could tell. He closed the door softly behind himself and stood quietly, waiting for her to react. He didn't want to say or do anything that would scare her, or cause offence, so silence seemed to be his best option.

The tears were still coursing down Tifa's cheeks when she spoke. It had been a good ten minutes since Cloud had shut the door. "I don't understand. Why did you do that?"

Cloud blinked, "To try and apologise." Wasn't that obvious?

"But," Tifa seemed uncertain, "Your eyes..." She turned her's down, trying to find the right words. "They looked..." There wasn't really a way to say what she meant. "Lustrous?"

Tifa looked back up at the word and gasped. Cloud's eyes had grown dark again, watching her reaction carefully, but he didn't move. Tifa nodded slowly, not taking her eyes from him for a second. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The words were almost a yelp, horse and panicked. The nervousness she felt when those eyes were on her wouldn't leave and she felt exhausted just being in his presence.

"I don't know," Cloud tried to explain, hesitating indecisively, "I can't help it." He shifted his weight, "It's just... The way... You make me look."

Tifa's heart skipped a beat and she stared, disbelievingly at him. She hadn't expected anything like that. In fact, she wasn't sure what she'd expected, but that wasn't it. She never thought she could have any impact on Cloud whatsoever. He was always so mysterious and shut off from the rest of the world. The very idea that anyone, or anything could make the SOLDIER do or look anything was a concept almost laughable of. She ventured a question, "Do... Do many people make you... L-look that way...?" She trailed off, realising how silly and love-struck she sounded.

Cloud shook his head. Nobody else made him look at them in the same way that Tifa did. "Only you." He didn't know what it was about her, but whatever it was; it would drive him mad with longing and desire. He moved a few steps closer to her, his eyes getting darker and darker until he was standing beside her and they were almost black. Tifa looked up into them, tears flooding down her face once more. Cloud brushed them away, one hand wiping away the diamond tears, the other, moving her hair softly from her face. He hated seeing her cry and this was entirely his fault. He'd been a fool, and now Tifa was the one taking the fall. If only he'd said goodbye, if only he hadn't kissed her, if only he didn't feel this way around her, then he wouldn't have to make her cry. But he couldn't continue to survive on 'if only's.

Tifa looked deep into those big black orbs and more tears flowed down her face. She didn't know why she was crying so much. As much as Clouds eyes frightened her, they also fascinated her. She'd never seen anyone's eyes change that quickly, and she was unnervingly flattered when Cloud said 'it was only her'. Only she could bring out this reaction and look from Cloud. She continued to stare as Clouds fingers brushed away the tears and hair that had fallen over her face. She flushed red under his touch, his eyes darkened sharply at her blush and the normally impassive SOLDIER had to look away.

Tifa blinked in surprise, Cloud was holding himself back she realised. She moved as if to touch his cheek, then stopped hesitantly, realising what she was doing. Clouds eyes snapped back to her and the beginnings of a frown creased his forehead. Suddenly, Tifa didn't want that, she didn't want him unhappy. Her tears had stopped and the blush was receding. She didn't know why, but she knew it was okay. She didn't know what he might do, but for the minute she didn't care. Before she knew what she was doing, Tifa had seized hold of Cloud's collar, pulled him towards her and was kissing him.

The initial shock of what was happening passed in a flash, and soon Cloud found himself wrapping his arms round the girl in front of him, holding her softly to his body. Their hair mingled and Tifa closed her eyes, but Cloud couldn't. He had too many thoughts and feelings running through him. Relief that Tifa didn't fear or hate him. Sorrow for all the pain he put her through every day, and gratitude to Tifa for forgiving him all this.

They broke apart, breathing heavily and watching each other carefully, their foreheads together. Tifa watched that shred of self control that still flickered in Clouds eyes. Cloud watched Tifa's reaction, to make sure he hadn't done anything terrible. "Cloud..." Tifa breathed, watching the shred flickering feebly in his black, onyx eyes. She didn't kiss him again, simply touching his cheek lightly with her fingertips. The last bit of self control was disappearing fast she could tell, and she needed to get out quickly or else suffer the consequences. So sparing him one last glance, Tifa drifted from Clouds arms and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.


	4. In the Moonlight

'_May Angels lead you in,  
hear you me my friend._

_On sleepless roads,_

_The sleepless go,_

_May angels lead you in...'_

Cloud was ill. His form shook uncontrollably and sweat poured off him. He'd always been like this, because of the Mako poisoning, and since his last battle with Sephiroth, it had gotten worse. He would come down in a cold sweat and fever, hot flushes rendering him useless, he was lucky if he was anywhere near home when it happened. He stumbled off Fenrir and fell through the door of seventh heaven, silencing the bar in an instant. "Tifa..." He croaked, hardly able to breathe.

Abandoning her place at the bar, Tifa ran to where cloud was gasping on the floor. Pulling him up, she gestured for Yuffie to take care of the bar while she tended to Cloud. The SLODIER leant heavily on her, clutching his chest, his face a picture of discomfort.

Tifa laid Cloud gently on his bed, dragging the covers over him and flicking on the light. She'd seen him like this a thousand times, but the 'attacks', as the doctor called them, had stopped almost three months ago, he hadn't had one since. Cloud groaned and his eyes rolled in his head, making Tifa wince. She really felt for him at these times. She'd never tell him, but she didn't want to leave him, ever. She wanted to always be there to care for him, in a way she was convinced only she could.

For a long time, before Geostigma, before Aerith, Zack or Sephiroth, she'd cared about him. Deep in her heart, she loved him. She'd always been meaning to tell him, but now, if things continued to go as they were, he'd find out anyway. After that night two weeks ago, Cloud left on a job and had only just returned. It looked as though the 'attack' was in its second stage; Cloud had been enduring this for a while. She moved a strand of hair from his face and sat down on the bed beside him, beginning to hum. It was a song she often sung to Denzel and Marleane. Clouds eyes stopped rolling. He turned his head to the peaceful tune.

Tifa sat on the edge of the bed, humming and stroking Cloud's hair well into the night. When Cloud recovered, Tifa was barely awake, her fingers still moving soothingly through the soft, blond spikes. He watched her for a while, enjoying the comforting feeling, but eventually it was time to get up. He felt sticky from sweat and needed a shower. Slipping away from the bed, he crept into the bathroom and closed the door, careful not to disturb the sleeping Tifa.

When he got back, she was just stirring. She stretched her arms above her head and leant her head backwards, creating an arch with her back. Cloud stood in the doorway, his hair dripping slowly, the towel in his hands completely forgotten as he watched Tifa stretching on his bed. The red eyes opened and looked through the darkness at him. "Cloud?"

He moved slowly across the room, his eyes fixed on Tifa encompassed in the moonlight. It shimmered on her hair and made her skin glow almost angelically, soft and pale. He sat down on the bed beside her and she put her hand to his forehead. "You're dripping!"

"I showered."

"Oh. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Tifa nodded. She resented Cloud's lack of speech, wishing he would talk with her. It didn't matter how trivial the thing was, only that he could talk to her about it, the way a couple was-... She stopped her train on thought with a jolt, slightly annoyed at herself. She and Cloud were not a couple; they simply lived in the same house. She had to keep reminding herself of that. But if only he would talk to her...

She sighed heavily, letting her hand drop from Clouds forehead into her lap. The blond SOLDIER cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Tifa shook her head. "Nothing. Don't worry."

Cloud frowned; he did worry about her, all the time. He reached to brush some hair from her face. If he could help her this once, he'd be happy. "I want to help."

Tifa looked up in surprise, this was the first time Cloud had offered to help her with her problems, and if she talked to him, maybe he'd talk to her.

She watched his eyes, trying to pick whether they were blue, or darker. She couldn't tell in the blackness. Cloud was sat almost in the shadow; all she could make out was his outline and the shimmering of water on his hair. She looked at her hands, clasping and unclasping them nervously. Cloud watched her, waiting patiently for her to speak. "Cloud," she began, still looking at her hands. "I want you to speak to me more. To say whatever it is you want to say."

She looked at him encouragingly, but Cloud remained unmoved, only his voice indicating he had taken any notice of her words at all. "I don't have much to say."

**A/N: A bit of a filler I guess, but it was a leading-up-to chapter and I'm sorry I cut it off like that but if I didn't, what would I put in the next chapter? XD**


	5. Argue with the night

FFVII – Eyes like nightfall – CH5 Argue with the night.

Tifa's jaw almost dropped. How could he say there wasn't much to say? Surely someone like him, who always kept himself so closed off to the world, had so much to say. Surely there were things he wanted her to know, but just kept them bottled inside, churning them over and over in his mind. "You're so distant, all the time!"  
Cloud shrugged, "Hardly unexpected."  
Tifa frowned, "What do you mean, _'hardly unexpected'_?"  
"A lot of people who were close to me have died Tifa..."  
"Oh, so that means you have to forsake the people who are left does it?"  
"No!" Cloud couldn't understand why Tifa was so cross, it wasn't as if he'd said anything nasty. "I didn't mean-"  
"That means Denzel, Marlene and I have to suffer too does it?"  
"N-"  
"Be ignored does it?"  
"Tifa! Please, I'm very torn up about this..."  
"Then talk!"  
Tifa sounded exasperated, waiting for Cloud's reply, but he stayed quiet. "Come on Cloud," She coaxed, "We've been through so much together, you should be able to talk to me by now."  
Cloud was shaken, he didn't want to burden Tifa with his problems but she was being so insistent. He also never thought she would have a go at him about 'forsaking' them. "I don't ignore you."  
"You never talk to us either!"  
"I'm talking now aren't I?"  
"Yes, but only because I bullied you into it!"

"You never talk to Denzel or Marleane anymore."  
"They don't have anything to say." He said dismissively. Tifa's jaw _did_ drop at that.  
"I cannot believe you are _that _unfeeling!"  
This time it was cloud's turn to gawp. He didn't think he was being unfeeling at all. "How am I being _unfeeling_!?"  
"CLOUD!" Tifa's voice had risen to a shout. "They want to be with you! Of _course _they have something to say!"  
The pair rose to their feet as they shouted at each other, Cloud moving out of the way of several flying objects which Tifa hurled at him in her obvious fury. "How am I supposed to know that!?" Cloud yelled at her as she threw a globe at his head.  
"Well you would if you were ever here at all!"  
Next door, Marlene and Denzel hid under the covers, listening to Cloud and Tifa yelling at one another. "Who do you think is going to win?" Marlene whispered to Denzel.

"Definitely Cloud! He wouldn't lose to a girl!" Denzel replied smugly.

Marlene shook her head. "No, Cloud's on the defence, listen."

_Crash! Bang! _"I've got packages to deliver!"

_Clunk! _"Not every bloody day you don't!"

"Teef..."

"No! No 'Teef'!" _Thud! _"Sometime I swear you just can't _bear _to be around us!"

"Tifa!?"

"Oh drop dead would you?!" _Slam!_

Marlene looked pointedly at Denzel, who reluctantly handed over a couple of Gil. Both Children were wide-eyed as they listened to Tifa storming into her room and flinging the door shut behind her. Glancing at Denzel, Marlene crept out of bed and tip-toed to the door. "What're you doing?!" Denzel hissed.

"Shh! I want to listen!" Marlene hissed back.

Cloud had walked to Tifa's door and knocked, waiting patiently as always. There wasn't a reply. "Tifa, He cast his eyes around for inspiration. "I err..." He took a breath, "I'll talk."

Excited, Marlene beckoned Denzel over and they both crouched behind the door, listening to the once-in-a-lifetime conversation.

Outside the door, Cloud was obviously waiting for Tifa's reply. He was twiddling his thumbs and it even occurred to him to look through the keyhole, but Tifa might have been undressing, and then he would have been in trouble.

On the other side of the door, Tifa was stood still, holding her breath. This was what she'd wanted wasn't it? She had wanted Cloud to talk to her hadn't she? Although this was what she'd hoped for, she wasn't entirely happy. The way Cloud was consenting made it seem forced, and that wasn't what she'd planned.

Cloud must have been standing in silence for almost an hour before he gave up and went to bed. Marlene and Denzel had long since gotten bored and crept back to the cosy confines that were their beds. Tifa slid down the door at the sound of Cloud leaving and slumped on the floor. She let her head drop and silently began to think. Cloud wasn't often around and at those times, she missed him. But then, he would return home, and act oddly, shutting himself in his room, only coming out for food, and even then he ate apart. However, these recent turns of events had startled her, scared her in fact. His willingness to be in the same space, even to converse had been so out of the ordinary, for a time she had felt quite vulnerable, and had wished fervently for the world to return to 'normal'.

She scrubbed a hand into her eyes in an effort to delay the tears that she knew would inevitably come. As the first ones slid down her face, she had no choice but to come to the painful conclusion that she was not ready, and could not cope with such an upheaval to her life. An upheaval called Cloud Strife.


	6. Food for thought

FFVII-Eyes like nightfall – CH5 Food for thought.

Cloud was gone, but after all, what could she expect. At least this time he left a note; 'I'll be back in a week, Cloud.'

Picking it up, she pocketed it and began cooking breakfast. She was almost glad that Cloud was gone, her life could reassume the ordinary, if only for a little while. Cloud being gone _did _mean she had all week to get her thoughts in order.

Marlene stumbled down the stairs, scrubbing a fist into her eyes, closely followed by Denzel. "Tifa?"

"Hmm...?" Tifa set the food down on the table and turned to get some glasses. Marlene exchanged a glance with Denzel, who continued for them both. "Why were you and Cloud fighting?"

Tifa's shoulders stiffened visibly and she hesitantly poured orange juice into 3 glasses. "Cloud and I never fight. I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"We heard you last night."

The contradiction was blunt, but it shredded her poor attempt of hiding the truth none the less. Sighing, Tifa placed the cups of juice in front of them and sat down. The children watched her in silence, waiting for her to explain. "I..." she glanced around for the words, "Err, don't... Like it, when he leaves... Because..."

Trailing off, she twiddled her thumbs and searched for inspiration. "Err..." She really didn't know why she didn't like it. It was fairly obvious that with only her around to care about the kids and the bar it was hard work, but that wasn't all. Marlene stepped tentatively from her place, round to where Tifa was sat and hugged her. Small tears of confusion appeared in Tifa's eyes and they sat for quite a while, in silence, just thinking.

When the children had gone to school, Tifa opened the bar and began her normal day. Shye talked with regulars, greeted new folks and tended the bar. The day ran smoothly and without a visit from either Reno or Yuffie, it was fairly quiet too. Ordinarily this would have been considered a blessing, but now, it gave her time to think, and brood, and reminisce.

The memories of Sephiroth and the battle with Shinra still animated her dreams and the fear of the Geostigma still gripped her. But, as slowly as time would allow, those horrors were fading. And as fate would have it, new terrors inevitably replaced the ones she lost.

She always felt lost. No matter who was around her, or where she went, she was lost. Perhaps not literally, or physically, but in mind, it was a common occurrence. Tifa filled the glass and slammed it down before one of her regulars with rather more force than she needed to. "Is anything the matter Darl?"

She shook her head, mumbling an apology and wiping the spilt liquid form the bar surface. The man took a drink and sighed appreciatively. Turning his attention back to the barmaid he gestured with his hand. "There's gotta be som't wrong, your face is all amiz."

Tifa sighed and the man nodded his head knowingly, "It's a boy isn't it?"

She blinked in surprise, but the man was already off in his own world, noting various odd and confusing points about men in general. "They waltz around like they own the place, eating all your food, giving you no recognition. Hardly speaking and leaving for months on end without seeing hyde nor hair of them till they turn up out of the blue to clear out your fridge."

He took another drink and nodded his head, pleased that he now had Tifa's full attention. He continued with a smirk. "In all reality Darl, us men, we ain't so different from you women. We all want something; dropping hints and such. You gotta look out for what hes trying 'a' say."

Tifa interrupted him, "What if his past is..."

The man was positively beaming as he talked, "Less than convenient?"

He chuckled, taking another sip. "Everyone has had a part of their past which is confusing and difficult. But girl, this boy you're thinking of, he's got more scars than we. Trying to heal them, it'll take time but it's only expected." He thought for a moment before finishing, "Maybe, he just wants someone to be there for him... Always."

* * *

**A/N: **Here y'are chums. A double chapter for you I thought I'd post today :D (This one and the Chapter before)

I have got chapter 7 on the way, and 8,9 + 10 are planned with bits of them written. This chapter was a bit short sorry, I ran out of things to write about ;D (What a bad writer I am :P)

Keep reading for more updates on the Cloud Tifa front. Next Chappy is live from Clouds mind :P


	7. Fuel's out

**A/N: **Okey-dokey so here's chapter 7 I hope you like it, sorry it's so short I did try to write quite a bit, although I was running out of ideas about what to write lol XD  
So, you know the drill, I don't own anything but the plot line, R&R even if you don't like it w/e you think is fine by me. If you have any ideas for where the plot could go, tell me and I'll try to include them :D Look out 'Mistress of dragons' your Seph idea is coming up in the next few chappys :D

Enjoy!

(God I love it when you guys review =] Feels all warm.. and fuzzy inside X]... )

* * *

FFVII – Eyes like nightfall – CH7 Fuel's out.

Dust clung to him and inside his jacket it was hot and uncomfortable. Fenrir had run out of fuel a few miles back and after pushing the heavy bike for over an hour, Cloud's mind had begun to wander. He'd never particularly _liked _being on the road, especially when something like this happened, but he needed a job to get the bills paid and put food on the table, although Tifa was more than capable of raking in enough money for her and the kids. Tifa... Another reason for the long trips was to keep himself sane. Being in Edge for too long, he felt he'd go mad. Whether it was being cooped up inside, or the memories he couldn't tell.

What he could tell though, was that right now, he was lonely. On a normal trip, the low grumble of Fenrir's engine would keep him company. But this time, in the near unbearable heat and silence, he couldn't stop his thoughts trailing back to one girl. Recently, his dreams had been invaded quite regularly by the alluring brunette, and as consequence he'd learnt quite quickly how to use the washing machine, his sheets had been the first things to go through. The night before, she had startled him. He didn't want to tell her all his problems. Did he?

He guessed the truth was he didn't know what he wanted. He hadn't known what he wanted when he kissed her the first time. He hadn't known what either of them wanted when Tifa kissed him. He hadn't known what he wanted when he left, and he most certainly didn't know what he wanted now.

He stopped pushing Fenrir and wiped a gloved hand across his forehead. Looking around him, he could see that the dessert was going to go on for hours, almost uninterrupted and there was absolutely no hope of him finding a fuel depot around here. Sighing, he got out his phone, flipping it open and reluctantly dialling a number. It was answered on the third ring.

"Cloud." The smooth tone made a cold shiver run down his spine as, glancing around, he admitted his situation. "Err, Vincent, I'm stranded. Fenrir's out of fuel and I've had no signs of life for over 5 miles."

Silence down the phone, then, "Fine, where are you?"

Cloud almost flinched at the unimpressed tone the man was exhibiting. The annoyance was practically seeping through the phone at him as Cloud said, "Dunno?"

"Well, where were you?"

"Edge."

"And where were you going?"

"Junon."

Vincent sighed and there was the sound of an engine starting. "I'll bring some fuel. Just stay where you are."

Before Cloud could thank him, the line went dead. He looked at it in mild indignation before flipping it shut and putting it back in his pocket. The only reason the Emonic man even had a phone was so Marlene could use it if she wanted. It was obvious he had a soft spot for the little girl; he showered her with more affection and gifts than she knew what to do with.

The sun was hot on the back of his neck when Vincent arrived, looking sullen and annoyed. Cloud looked up gratefully as the container of fuel was dumped in front of him. Snorting, Vincent turned his back and strode to his own bike, swinging a leg over it and beginning to ride away. Cloud called after him, "When you visit Marlene," Vincent stopped. Knowing he now had the man's attention, Cloud continued. "Could you ask Tifa if she wants a double?"

Vincent nodded stiffly as the SOLDIER mumbled "And Vince, don't breathe a word of this..."

Cloud winced as he watched Vincent drive away, his entire upper body shaking with silent mirth. Still, he had to be grateful, if it wasn't for him, he might still have been looking at a very long and lonesome night in the dessert with only the thoughts of Tifa and what he would do if.... Well, only thoughts to keep him company. He mumbled something under his breath as he poured the long awaited fuel into his tank. Yes, he was definitely correct about that...

* * *

**A/N: **What is Cloud correct about I wonder? Why would Tifa want a 'double'? Does he want to tell her all his problems, in fact, what does he even want? =S I dunno, We'll just have to wait and find out ;P Ciao!


	8. Appeal to reason

FFVII – Eyes like nightfall – CH8 Appeal to reason.

The week was almost out and Cloud would be back to meddle with her life and create a mess. As much as she missed him, she had to admit, there was a feeling in her chest akin to resentment. When she worked in the bar, she missed his gaze, warm and protective at her back, glaring at any man with either confidence or stupidity enough to try chatting her up. But the freedom and almost daring this absence gave her was intoxicating and she was reluctant for it to end.

She thought about him at night, sleeping under the stars, comfortably unaware of the small family waiting for him. _'I'll always return.' _The memory hit her like a bolt of lightning and a sudden feeling of guilt swept over her. Of course he thought of them, he was aware of how much they cared, how much they needed his presence. But then why did he leave?

Surely he had to be aware of how hurt she felt when he wasn't there that morning. She could still recall the feeling of betrayal she felt when she found his room empty and his bike gone. Surely he had to know she was only alone because of him.

She sighed as she turned in her bed. She'd been shifting restlessly all night, tossing this way and that, thinking of nothing but Cloud strife, and how cross he made her. She could think of a million little things he did that got on her nerves, but none of them really seemed to matter when he was there, only when he wasn't. Her heart was torn between an undeniable love for the intolerable man, and hatred of the life she was caught in because of him.

The ram-shackle security web she'd thrown up around herself revolved quite stolidly around Cloud. She couldn't help the feeling that one day, he'd just up and leave, without warning, not even talking it over. Her worst fear was just another part of her everyday life. She wasn't sure if she loved him, or hated him for it, but it had to change...

A plan was already forming in Tifa's mind the next day, as the breakfast on the hob sizzled away, spurred on by her delicate prods with a spatula. Marlene and Denzel exchanged worried side-long glances as the bacon blackened under Tifa's ministrations. Marlene reached forward, lightly touching Tifa's arm in warning.

Snapping out of her daze, Tifa scraped at the blackened substance as Denzel hurriedly turned the heat off. "Sorry..." She mumbled as she flipped a few burnt bits of bacon onto some plates and handed them to the unimpressed looking pair of children, "My mind was somewhere else entirely..."

"Don't worry Tifa," Marlene said, gazing mournfully at her 'food', the cuisine had not been what she'd hoped for these past few days. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Tifa nodded, feeling guiltier than ever for making the kids eat something which, in all fairness, she wasn't even certain was edible anymore. But then she chuckled as she heard Denzel murmuring "I _hope _he's back soon..." and went to get the phone.

The remainder of the day went fairly smoothly. She worked the bar, wrote down delivery notes and requests, she even went so far as to give Reno a couple of shots for free. The red haired Turk had been stopping into seventh heaven rather more than usual, now that Cloud was away for a long enough amount of time.

That was another reason she wasn't anticipating Cloud's return. While she rather liked Reno's bouncy, 'never-say-die' attitude, Cloud made it more than apparent that he didn't. The fact that Reno never got to within talking range of Tifa whenever Cloud was around was legitimate proof of the matter.

Rude wasn't in sight either, which gave Reno even less of a reason to behave himself. The awful pick-up lines and shabby flirts would have made her feel sick if it was anyone else, but as it was, she found it rather amusing. "Do you like Opera?"

Tifa wrinkled her nose and replied, "No. Why?"

"Well," Reno said, non-chalantly taking a sip of his drink. "I just thought, you and I could make beautiful music together..."

"Not with that lame flirting line you won't!" Tifa laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed or smiled this genuinely. With Cloud always being away & the past few years of her life being fraught with some form of constant danger, from Sephiroth to Geostigma, she hadn't had the time or the reason to laugh. Yes, she definitely liked Reno. She liked him a lot.

* * *

As Tifa was getting ready for bed, she happened to walk past Cloud's room, the door being slightly open. Despite her own better judgement, she pushed the door wider and stepped inside.

The room smelt almost overpoweringly of him. The strong, comforting smell of motor oil, wood smoke and sea salt, all mixed into one tantalizing smell that filled her quite happily. Her feet took her to his wardrobe and before she could stop herself, her hands reached for the handles, and pulled the doors open.

The familiar smell hit her in a wave and her eyes began to tear. She missed him so much she thought, as her fingers closed around soft fabric, searching for the comfort that came with familiarity. Clutching the jacket to her she blinked back tears, desperately appealing to reason to stop herself from crying.

Then, taking an 'almost' involuntary step backwards, Tifa collapsed into his bed, the bedding saturating her with Cloud's smell as sleep crept up on her, closing her eyes and slowing her breathing. Happily, yet strangely unaware of the jacket still enclosed in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: **2 in one day... Wow... Well, hope you liked this one guys, its a bit longer than the last one I just posted like... 30 mins ago XD You never know, I might write another one and post it tonight, I've still got time XD


	9. Missing you

FFVII – Eyes like nightfall – CH9 Missing you.

Junon was approaching somewhere in the distance, the dark mass barely visible in the darkness of the night. Cloud's eyes were beginning to close of their own accord and he didn't much fancy having to ring Vincent again to explain to him that he'd gone and wrecked his bike because he was too stupid to stop when he felt tired. Pulling over, he turned off the headlights and was immediately engulfed by the darkness around him.

He pulled out his bed roll and cast around for a less rocky patch to sleep on. Finding one, he settled down in his thoughts. He wondered if Vincent had visited Marlene yet, and whether he'd told everyone about Cloud's little problem. He cringed at the thought of Tifa laughing at him.

Ahh, Tifa...

He looked at his phone, 23:24pm. She'd be shutting the bar about now. Just shoving the last few people out of the door before locking up and beginning her cleaning process. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he imagined the frown of disgust as she found bits of litter and other 'gifts' left by her customers. If he didn't know any better he may have described her as cute.

Cloud sighed, what he wouldn't give to be back at home right now. He'd help her clean the bar, tell her to relax, then when the house was quiet and she was asleep, he'd restock the bar. Sometimes he forgot things, or couldn't get hold of them, but that was rare. If he could do nothing else he at least liked to be sure she didn't have to worry about running out.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was shy. Well alright, maybe not shy, but he wasn't all that outgoing either. Certainly not enough to admit how he felt. Just the thought that, a few weeks ago, he'd kissed, and then been kissed by, Tifa Lockheart was enough to turn his knees to jelly.

He looked at his phone again, 23:47pm. She'd probably be in bed by this point, or asleep on the sofa. It hadn't been the first time he'd carried her to her room, and he doubted it'd be the last. His lips curled into a very definite grin as he thought about the way her fingers often curled into his shirt as he carried her, her clinging to him as she slept. Although funnily enough, she let go the instant he lowered her onto the bedding, although a couple of times he had to stay leant over her as he attempted to free himself from her grasp. At those times, he'd resorted to slipping out of his jacket, leaving it with her as she slept, to retrieve it the next day, smelling quite entirely of Tifa.

Not that he minded. In fact he quite enjoyed the fact that his clothing smelt of her, and sometimes, she smelt a bit like him. He quite often found himself hoping she would fall asleep on the sofa, so that he would be 'forced' to carry her slowly and carefully to her room, and place her gently on the covers. The feeling her winding fingers gave him was, at best, criminal.

Cloud shivered, it was cold out here in the dark, and no amount of Mako enhancements was going to do anything about that. Tifa was always complaining about the cold. She would shiver and tremble like a leaf, while he was always warm and toasty. He smiled a bit at the thought.

His eyelids began to droop and he willingly gave himself up to sleep.

_Cloud was walking through the hallway in seventh heaven that lead to his room. He had a strange feeling that something was out of place. The walk to the door seemed to take forever, and Cloud managed to think of a million things that could have gone wrong in that time._

_Eventually the door was smooth and cool beneath his fingers. He pushed it open. And could not have been met with a more welcome sight. Tifa, in all her radiance and beauty, was lying in his bed. From the shallowness of her breathing, she must have been asleep. He walked over to the side of the bed and gazed down at her._

_It was sunset, and the orange glow shone through the window, illuminating the curves of her face, enhancing her porcelain white skin, stark against the dark hair that fanned out over the pillow around her._

_Carefully, Cloud moved a strand of hair from her cheek and, ruby read and glistening, her eyes opened like something out of a fairytale. "Cloud?"_

"_Yes?"_

_The dream Tifa sat up as he sat down, her eyes burning into his as she whispered "I missed you."_

_His heart leapt in his chest as she wound her fingers through his and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed deeply and started to speak. "I don't understand."_

_He frowned as she looked up at him, ruby red eyes thick with unshed tears. "Why are you so close to me all the time?"_

"_I don't know." It was true, he didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He would have liked to think it was because they were friends before, but he wasn't sure. "Can't help it."_

_Tifa's lip quivered, tears threatening to overflow as she whispered, "Help me?"_

_Nodding, Cloud pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. He wasn't sure what to do to help her. He wasn't even sure what she wanted him to help her with. "Kiss me?"_

_Eyes widening in surprise, Cloud pulled away to stare at her with honest shock. Sighing again, Tifa nodded knowingly and wiped a hand across her eyes. She pushed Cloud away to make room for her to slip from his arms and walk to the door. _

"_I knew you know..." She said over her shoulder. "I knew you never loved me. But," She turned to face him, her outline fuzzing at the edges where the dream began to fade. "But I don't care Cloud. I lov-"_

Cloud's eyes flew open and he bolted upright, shivering and breaking out into a cold sweat. He quickly searched his surroundings, but they were the same as he'd left them when he went to sleep. The sun was just appearing over the horizon and the shadow of his bike was long across him. It was only a dream, he sighed, but it had seemed so real until...

Shaking his head, he stood up. This happened every night he was away, this scenario. He missed her when he was gone, but he could never pay her enough time or attention when he had the chance. But, Junon was waiting, and as he brought Fenrir roaring into life, he revelled in the knowledge that the loud, growling beast on an engine, never failed to drown out his own, brooding misfortunes.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't particularly like this chapter.... I think it started out well, but ti ended a bit shabbily. And the 'dream' thing just took it all away in my opinion... But I had to post something *Shrug* So don't blame me and my lack of imagination, once again, this is kind of a plot filler, but it sets a bit of the scene, and the whole I'm-a-puff-of-condensation-in-the-sky-dreaming-about-a-girl-(who,-BTW-is-my-best-friend)-being-asleep-in-my-bed-when-actually-hey-ho-thats-what-really-happened thing is all very important... too a degree *Shrug*

So anyway, I'm tired and have no more material for you today guys so I'm gonna hit the hay and I'll post something tomorrow.. Maybe =P If you're very lucky XD


	10. A woman's wrath

FFVII – Eyes like nightfall – CH10 A woman's wrath.

Glad to be out of Junon and on his way home, Cloud couldn't help but notice that an awful lot of what he did revolved around Tifa. He wrinkled his nose at how love-struck he seemed. Even if he was a man without much to say, he liked to think he had a reasonable range of emotions. HE just wasn't very good at showing them.

He was in no doubt that he was in for a bollocking when he returned to seventh heaven, but that was only to be expected.

He pushed his goggles further onto his nose. What he couldn't understand was that, if he and Tifa had been friends for so long, and had been through so much together then why... _'Sometimes I swear you just can't bear to be around us!'_ It wasn't that she was embarrassing, or irritating, just the fact that if he was with her, she always managed to say something that compelled him to speak. Quite often it was a statement or question to which he had no answer.

He sighed as the first shadows of Edge fell over him and the road turned form dust to tarmac. He'd been doing a lot of sighing lately too. It wasn't like him, to dwell over things, but he supposed it was only his fault. If he'd had the guts to talk to Tifa in the first place he wouldn't be dithering over what might have happened if he had.

The streets passed by in a blur and after a while Cloud and Fenrir were sat outside the front door of seventh heaven. "Well," he muttered "Here goes nothing."

The hallway was quiet as he walked in. He nodded acknowledgement to Tifa as he walked past, and to his surprise, she huffed and turned away with a surly look on her face. Cloud frowned, she couldn't still be mad at him could she? After a week?

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. If she was cross, he would surely know about it sooner or later. He tried not to think as he scrubbed at his hair roughly with the clear, unscented soup. Getting the dirt off should be his main priority. He winced and peered at his hand. He hadn't noticed before, but he had blisters on his palms. From pushing Fenrir around most probably.

He got out of the shower, dried off, then went downstairs in search of a plaster. Tifa watched him as he struggled with the box, then taking it wordlessly from his hand, placed it back in the drawer. He frowned questioningly at her, but she had her back to him, getting some kitchen towel and holding it under the tap.

Cloud watched as Tifa cleaned his hand, delicately dabbing at the raw skin with the devilishly cold wad. She seemed calm enough, but something told Cloud he was being subjected to what Zack would have called 'A woman's wrath'.

What made it most painful was not that he was being shouted at at every opportunity, but rather the other way around. This wrath seemed to be made up of a variety of cold stares, silent gestures and seemingly coincidental things like his towel going missing while he was in the shower.

Cloud cursed under his breath as he stared at the space where his towel should have been. The fact that it was gone was certainly not to be overlooked, it had been there when he got in the shower, which only meant that someone must have snuck in and taken it while he was showering. And since only he or Tifa ever used this bathroom, he could only think of one culprit, and he wasn't about to accuse her to her face.

Another thing he noticed that Tifa had something to do with was his room. Things were not where they should have been, like a jacket that should have been in his wardrobe but wasn't. Also his bed had an odd smell about it. Not an unpleasant smell, in fact he rather liked the smell, reminded him of roses, but it was still different none the less.

He was lying awake one night, thinking about things when he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He suddenly remembered where that smell was from. He frowned, sitting up on his knees and gazing at his pillow half confused, half in amusement. When had Tifa been sleeping in his bed? Now he thought about it, he was certain that was where the smell was from, Tifa. But couldn't for the life of him think of anytime when she might have slept in his bed. Of course she had ample opportunity to when he was away, but he'd never come home to find his bedding smelling quite defiantly of her.

He picked up the pillow and turned it over, burying his face in the other side. It was stronger on this side; maybe she'd tried to hide the scent? And maybe that was where his jacket had gone... But why would she have taken his jacket and slept in his bed. Cloud shrugged, he didn't really care. He was only pleased he got to sleep with the knowledge that he was just irresistible. He smirked into the darkness.

The next morning he could help but smile when he saw her, he even mumbled an 'ello'. Tifa didn't even look up. He had noticed that for the past couple of days, al communication with Tifa seemed to be going in and not coming out. The little amount she did talk was subjected at her customers, usually telling them to cough up the cash or get out. She didn't say a word to him for almost four days. By the end of the third day, Marlene was in tears. When Cloud tried to comfort her, he was pushed away and told, "It's all your fault! Tifa won't speak to us because you're here!"

The little girl had then ran away and hid in her room, leaving Denzel to explain. Cloud listened carefully as he explained. "What Marlene means is, you've made Tifa cross and she doesn't want to suffer because of it."

Cloud nodded. It was fairly plain to see he had angered the barmaid, but he didn't understand why that meant that everyone else got ignored too. Denzel continued. "Tifa always seems upset now. Whether you're here or not." He sighed nodding his head towards the hostess for emphasis, "You've got a lot of work to do with her Cloud, before she gets tired of waiting."

Cloud watched Denzel's back receding into his room and sighed. That kid had wisdom beyond his years that was sure, but what would help even more, would be if he could tell him what he missed. After finishing up in Junon, he'd raced home. He said by the end of the week, and he didn't want to break his promise, not after the previous night's 'almost' talk.

But despite all his best efforts, Tifa was still upset with him about something. What that something was he was sure he had no idea, but he wanted to find out. Did she still want to atalk to him? Was she still sore about the kiss?

He was working through his delivery notices when he saw her pass by his office door. Deciding to take the chance, he darted out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room with him, shutting and locking the door, but not before he caught a glimpse of Denzel's approving face watching him from the stairs.

He pinned Tifa against the wall, bracketing his arms either side of her head, preventing escape. "What's the matter?" His tone was calm but commanding, demanding she should look up and stare, fiery eyed and angry into his face.

Cloud sighed, "Why do you look at me like that?"

Tifa's eyes were suddenly thick with tears as she stared defiantly at the man in front of her. She refused to look away, unblinking even as the tears poured freely down her face. "How does it bother you?"

Her question was simple, but laced with resentment and hate. He shook his head slightly at her tears. "What're you doing Tifa?"

She snarled viciously, shoving him roughly aside as she tried to escape. "Giving you a taste of your own medicine..."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so a bit of a developement here. I made this chapter a bit longer than some of my other ones, although the last chapter was a bit long =] Hope you enjoyed it R&R even if you hate it =]

Moms calling: Did you mean you wanted them to get together or not? Also, when I wrote I wasn't happy with it, I meant I thought the chapter wasn't as good as it could have been. But cheers for the review and if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to stick 'em in if I can =D Plus in chapter 7, yes Cloud is the one talking, it was just a typo, I'll go back and change that lol XD

Lucifer: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it =D


	11. She loves meShe loves me not

FFVII – Eyes like nightfall – CH11 She hates me, she hates me not.

Rain beat down on the customers of seventh heaven as the doors shut and they were tossed out into the foul weather. Cloud watched them mournfully through a window. He was sure the clouds outside, were much happier clouds than the ones hanging around inside. The bar seemed to be residing under a near constant black cloud for over a week.

No food or drink of any great quality had been delivered to him as he worked over hours in his study. Planning his delivery routes had been one of the things that always cheered him up when he was down. It was almost like a holiday. But recently, Cloud had been reluctant to leave seventh heaven for much longer than a day, and as he stared, glassy-eyed and distant at the bowl of rock hard oatmeal in front of him he knew why.

Tifa's mood had deteriorated since their little 'talk' and as a consequence, so had the food. Between purposefully-screwed up oatmeal and plain old apples, he'd had nothing decent to eat. Quite frequently he'd found himself with his ear pressed to the office door, listening as Tifa and the kids tucked into a full roast dinner, waiting until his came several hours later, cold and soggy on the plate.

He found he didn't have the courage to ask Tifa what her problem was for a second time; instead deciding just to wait until she calmed down and the whole thing blew over.

Wandering over to the bookcase, Cloud pulled out a book at random, sat down and started to read. From what he could gather, the book was about a girl who was once a slave to an empire and who was frequently ill due to a drug she was given by the empire to make her stronger.

In a way, it reminded him of the Mako poisoning he still sometimes has trouble with. As he was reading, he wondered with a jolt, whether Tifa would still care for him if he got sick? It was certainly a worrying thought. He put the book down and went to the office door. He might just go and check on her.

Treading carefully through the bar he came to a stop at the door of the living room. It was slightly a jar and he could see the top of her head just over the sofa. Her soft, regular breathing told Cloud she was asleep. Good, that made things a whole lot easier. Pushing the door wide, he walked round to the front of the sofa and stopped. "Cloud..."

He let out a breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding. The thrill he felt at hearing his name ghosting from those luscious, red lips could compare to nothing else. As he leant forwards, his hands sliding under her shoulders and knees she whispered, "You jerk..."

He froze. Of all the things she could have told him, even in her sleep, that certainly wasn't one of the expected. Still, it comforted him slightly when her fingers knotted in his shirt as he straightened up, holding her safely in his arms. At least that hadn't changed.

Having arrived at her room, he discovered with a feeling of mild satisfaction that Tifa's door was locked. He glanced up and down the corridor before hesitantly carrying her into his own room and setting her gently on the bed. Her fingers freed themselves from his chest and settled across her stomach. Ifrit she was gorgeous. Now her face was free of the frown that had been a constant for the last few weeks since his return, she looked like the Tifa he used to know.

But the real problem now, Cloud thought, running a hand through his perpetual bed-head, was where he was going to sleep tonight. The bed was taken, and unless he was prepared to have the whatsits beaten out of him in the morning, sharing wasn't an option. He guessed, as he settled himself on the hard wooden floor, this was better than being alone.

* * *

The sunlight pouring through the window hurt her eyes, causing her to turn her head into the pillow. Even through the dregs of sleep she smiled at the familiarity of the smell that emanated from it. It smelt like... Cloud...

Her eyes blinked slowly open as she took another lungful of the smell. Suddenly she realised where she was, and why the pillow smelt so wonderfully of Cloud. She was in his room! And in his bed no less.

She threw back the covers, turning hurriedly to look at the empty space to her left. Letting out a sigh of relief she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and almost screamed. Putting a hand quickly over her mouth, she gazed horrified at the body lying on the floor at her feet. The fact that he had quite obviously carried her to his room and let her sleep on his bed didn't escape her notice. She dropped to her knees at his back, and was seriously contemplating saying something to wake him up when...

The groan that escaped his lips as he turned on his elbows glued Tifa's gaze to him. He pushed himself up on his hands and sat back, running a hand through his hair as he forced himself awake. Then he paused, letting his hand drop, and looked hesitantly into a pair of previously unnoticed deep burgundy eyes that stared awkwardly back at him in silence. "Err... Morning?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I've been uploading stuff like there's no tomorrow lol XD Hope you liked this one guys, its leading up to something here lol XD

I'm sort of contemplating whether or not to make Cloud and Tifa get together, but I really can't decide I mean... It could go either way now right? =P

If you do review tell me what you think; do get them together or don't get them together? It's your choice XD

Next one'll be in a little while, exams next 2 weeks... *lip wibble*


	12. That feeling

FFVII – Eyes like nightfall – CH12 That feeling.

The silence between them was almost unbearable. Cloud wrinkled his nose, unsure of whether or not Tifa was angry at him for making her sleep in his room. "Are you cross?"

"Hmm?"

"At me. Are you cross?"

"No."

The simple answer was calm and quiet, barely audible to the normal ear, but to Cloud's superior senses, it was crystal clear. His face split into a huge smile and he pulled Tifa into a crushing, spontaneous hug. "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you!" She gasped when Cloud let her go. "And you can't just let me sleep in your bed every time you upset me..."

She blushed at the sound of her own words and hung her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face as Cloud's arms wrapped round her again in a gentler, longer hug. Before he whispered, "That's the second time you've slept in my bed, isn't it Tifa."

Wrenching herself away from him she stared in horror at the smirk on his face. How did he know? She was sure he'd been away that night. Had one of the kids told him? He laughed lightly at her expression and shook his head before standing up, grabbing some clean clothing and disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Tifa kneeling by his bed.

From that point on, his life seemed to be getting steadily better and he was even allowed to take his meals at the table with everyone else, although he still received the odd bit of oatmeal for good measure. "What did you do?" Denzel asked one morning as a full breakfast slid into place in front of Cloud. Cloud shrugged and said, his mouth full of egg, "Nothing much."

His working hours got longer over the week as summer got closer and once or twice he found himself getting through the front door in the small hours of the next morning. Tifa would fold her arms over her chest in an unimpressed manner, but didn't scold him. Not once.

* * *

Since the morning she'd woken up in his bed, Tifa had been bugged by this odd feeling. It didn't matter what Cloud was doing, or where he was, she felt attracted to him. As though she was in orbit and he was her centre of gravity. Everything she thought about seemed to have something to do with Cloud. Not that she minded at all, it just made it very difficult to concentrate on things, and keeping up the anger was getting harder by the minute. She only hoped he didn't do anything outlandish that caused her resolve to break. Like last time...

Although some things still annoyed her, like the mud that was constantly being trailed round the place on the bottom of a massive pair of steel-toe-capped boots, she had to admit, Cloud was being a lot better. She hated how he was so quiet some times; she hoped her 'silent treatment' was teaching him something. Honestly, she didn't know how he did it, remaining all morose and taciturn all the time without even breaking down...

Just seeing the look on Marlene's face when she ignored them was almost enough to have Tifa cuddling the little girl and begging for her forgiveness. But this was the only way Cloud was going to learn, and if she'd done that, nothing will have changed.

Just then, Tifa sloshed some of the scolding hot soup she had been cooking over her hand. Hissing in pain she shoved her hand into the sink and turned on the taps. She was watching the skin turn a bright shade of red when Cloud appeared behind her.

"Are you alright?"

Tifa nodded, her face flushing red at his closeness. His arms seemed disembodied as they reached round her and took her injured hand delicately by the wrist, turning it this way and that to inspect the burn. "You'll need to put something on that," He murmured, the sound close and warm in her ear. "Stop it getting infected."

Tifa nodded again. This was something of a first, it was usually Cloud who'd hurt himself by way of being careless, not the other way around. Although secretly she didn't _mind _him looking after her so gently, even if she was supposed to be cross with him. He mumbled something illiterately above her head; his hands guiding hers back under the cold rush of water from the tap.

Then he was gone, grabbing his coat and disappearing out the door before Tifa had even turned round. Now he was gone her back felt strangely cold. She stared listlessly into the gush of water surging soothingly over her sore, enflamed hand, still tingling from where Cloud's fingers had held her. She was getting that feeling again, the one that said 'What if... You were more than simply friends?'

* * *

When Cloud returned to seventh heaven it was kick out time and Tifa was just bussing the last few tables, her injured hand clasping tight to the box she braced on her hip.

Striding across to her, he took the object from her hands, bussed the last few tables then firmly announced that this was now closing time and could everyone please finish their drinks within a reasonable timeframe. Tifa watched in silence as the last of her customers left the bar and Cloud shut and bolted the door after them.

Without even bothering to take off his coat, he took Tifa's good hand and lead her to the kitchen, seating her at the table and placing a bottle of something down in front of her. "Egg yolk, rose water and turpentine," he explained, turning to fetch a bowl and some kitchen towel, "Paré's finest. Not easy stuff to come by."

They sat in silence then as Cloud unbandaged Tifa's hand, taking care not to pull the fabric or stress the skin with too much of his Mako given strength. The liquid was cold and sticky as it ran in thick rivulets over her hand. Wonderfully chill, it had an almost immediate effect, soothing her raw skin to the point where she sighed comfortably, prompting a lazy grin form Cloud.

"Cloud..." She mumbled as he continued to pour the liquid from the bottle.

"Hmm..."

"I hope..." she started, turning a delicate shade of beetroot, "That you've learnt something from this?"

"Mhmm." Tifa's heart almost leapt at the confirmation, but she kept her expression as calm as she could reasonably manage. "That this stuff, plus the fuel to get there and back again, just cost me near half a week's wages..."

Cloud watched, half amused, as Tifa's face settled into a distinctly unimpressed frown, her lips pursing in tell-tale annoyance at his lack of a satisfactory answer. He chuckled, "I'm sorry I upset you Tifa."

She lowered her eyes in non-acceptance and he laughed softly, turning the now empty bottle right-side-up and screwing the cap on. "I know sometimes I'm... Distant..."

His eyes flitted to her for a fraction of a second before he gently began to dry her hand off with the kitchen towel. "But I do try, it's just that often I don't have anything to say or..." He paused in his ministrations to look Tifa pointedly in the face. "Or I just can't think of the words."

Tifa nodded, getting up and taking the bowlful of 'Paré's finest' to the sink. "Then I'm also sorry for subjecting you to a cold shoulder."

Cloud watched her silently as she poured the substance down the drain and washed and dried the bowl, talking all the while. "I was hoping it might have been teaching you how hurtful it is to be ignored by someone. It's not easy being left behind while you drive away into the distance. I haven't seen outside of Edge in six months Cloud. And you know what, you're the only reason I'm alone here all day long, slaving away behind a bar, serving drinks and food to total strangers while you disappear for weeks on end becoming more and more of a stranger to me every day!"

"I think of you."

Tifa stopped, turning round to face him with the owl in her hands. "That's not the point Cloud, is it? It doesn't matter how much you think about things. If you never act on those thoughts, then what's the point in thinking them?"

There was silence between them again. Tifa sighed and turned round, stretching to put the bowl on a shelf. Some things, she guessed would just never change. Then the scrape of a chair and suddenly she was being spun round, her squeak of surprise cut short as Cloud's lips met hers in a kiss that left her breathless. Cloud's cheeks sported the faintest of flushes. "There," He breathed, "Was that enough of an action for you?"

Speechless and gasping for breath, Tifa nodded. She was alarmed by his reaction, but oddly pleased with the outcome. Her silent treatment might not have changed him in the way she'd intended, but she supposed she could live with this new development.

* * *

**A/N:** Longest chapter so far =) I thought I might just mix things up a bit again, since this is under the romance catagory, it ought to have some romance in it =P reviews are greatly appreciated and they all get read and thought about so keep them coming =D Next chapter is gonna be another squimish one lol.


	13. Make me forget

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the chapter where it turns a bit M-rated. Read that kiddies, go no further if you value your innocence. (Lemon ahead people, lemons ahead...) There, you have been fore-warned. Had this chappy sitting about a while, just didn't get round to posting it as I've had mocks the past 2 weeks. But here you go, hope its a good'un! =)

* * *

FFVII – Eyes like nightfall – CH13 Make me forget.

Those next few weeks were the most hectic Cloud had had in a long time. The consequences of neglecting his deliveries was the now mountain of work he had to do. He was barely able to see his desk through all the paper work and the office door would only open so far, because of the pile of packages that were stacked behind it.

Most of his days were consisting of long, tedious hours of driving through dust and heat, dropping packages, picking up new ones, and generally rushing around with a full head and an overload of work to do. If he wasn't constantly being badgered about arrival times and price specifications, he might have considered it a welcome break from the office. But as it was, he really couldn't decide which was worse, being cooped up inside all day, or being hoiked from place to place with hardly a pause for breath.

Summer was at its height and the nights were getting longer, allowing Cloud to be out much later, delivering packages to places further away than he would normally allow. Seventh heaven was open later too, meaning the drunks got just that little bit more so than usual. And the drunker they were, the bolder they got.

As soon as one of the 'less than sober's decided to try his luck with the pretty barmaid, then the rest would follow. Night after night the bar was reduced to a clambering whistling mess, drinks being sloshed over tables, chairs being knocked over, and once or twice the arguments descended into full out fisticuffs, each of the assailants convinced that, should they win this round, Tifa would be head-over-heels in love with them. Tifa, on the other hand, found she must concur. Fearing the destruction of her home and business, she had on both occasions thrown the hot-headed competitors out herself.

The nights alone remained much the same. Restless and agitated, Tifa would pace the hallway outside Marlene and Denzel's room, peering in now and then to check the still sleeping figures, their fingers clutching the sheets to their chins, regardless of the heat.

Waiting for Cloud had always been something she felt compelled to do. She wanted to be there to greet him when he got in. But often she would sit herself down, contemplating some late night TV, and would wake up in her bed, never remembering quite how she got there. Although a couple of times she would be clutching Cloud's jacket, she puzzled quite regularly over this particular mystery.

Tonight was no different. She was pacing the hallways, checking the kids, checking the time, checking everything. She was just putting the shot glasses back in the cupboard for the umpteenth time, when cloud walked in. He didn't look happy. Patting the bar in a gesture for him to sit, Tifa poured out a glass of whisky, and put it carefully in front of him. She watched as he picked it up, downed it in one, and then slammed the glass down, looking mutinous.

Tifa refilled the glass, then leant against the bar, watching Cloud. He was grinding his teeth, the muscles in his jaw flexing with each jagged motion. His hands were shaking and he was cracking his knuckles, apparently automatically as he didn't seem to be concentrating on anything. Only Tifa's face.

His eyes were scanning her expression, it was very intimidating and Tifa almost quailed under the ferocity of his glare. When he spoke his voice was dripping in hatred and pent up rage. "I've just been asked to pull a few favours. For Rufus!"

He spat the name out, his face contorting in contempt, showing his ultimate dislike for the man. Grabbing the shot glass he drained it, then shook his head when Tifa went to refill it. "He wants me to be some extra muscle, to guard his new 'project'."

The eyes that roved Tifa's face settled on her lips. "Should I do it?"

She frowned, uncertain whether or not he was requesting permission to accept Rufus' offer, or if he was thinking of something else instead. Tearing his eyes from her lips, Cloud continued, "He's offering a lot." He said, his voice low, so as not to disturb the children he knew would be sleeping upstairs. "35,000 gil."

Tifa's sharp intake of breath was accompanied by Cloud's knowing nod. "It's a lot of money." He agreed, his eyes returning to Tifa's lips. "I want to do it..."

He was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable; all his staring and two-way questions were both confusing and intimidating. "Then just do it."

Cloud's orbs left her lips, to focus on her eyes even as they themselves grew dark; leaving Tifa in no doubt what it was he had been thinking of. It had been months since the first time Cloud's eyes had darkened. Now there was a mixture of lust and anger, making that already strong gaze almost overpowering.

Tifa was rooted to the spot as Cloud moved round the bar, walking in long strides until he was right in front of her. He leant against her, sandwiching her between his body and the cupboards at her back. His arms wound protectively round her even as he breathed, "Help me... Make me forget..."

Then Tifa could hear nothing above her own heartbeat as it started with a kiss, hot and wanton and desperate. She could taste the alcohol on his mouth and for a moment wandered if he'd had too much, but it was only two shots. The combination of Mako and rage would have burned the substance away almost instantaneously. Besides, if he were drunk, she wouldn't have a choice, but he wasn't being forceful. Tifa could still back out if she wanted... If.

Her fingers wound into Cloud's hair and she felt his hand slide up between her shoulder blades, pinning her to him as she backed up the stairs. He broke the kiss for air, but stayed close to her, she could feel his breath on her lips and his eyes burned lustily into her own.

The door to Cloud's room opened at his insistence and they fell onto his bed, the door safely shut behind them. Cloud covered Tifa's mouth with his, muffling her whimpers of ecstasy as he took her.

Her world descended into heat and sensation and Cloud. The scent of him, the taste of him, the feel of him, hot and hard inside her, sending her over the edge again and again as he played her body into orgasm. Then leaving her satiated, floundering in the rush, soft and boneless in his arms.


	14. When he's gone

FFVII – Eyes like nightfall CH14 – When he's gone.

He was gone. He'd packed a bag, taken Fenrir and was gone. She should have known he'd run. She was so stupid, letting sympathy and her own feelings cloud her vision. It was obvious she was only a way for him to channel his fury. And the evidence was the empty space beside her in the morning.

Tifa sat up, clutching the sheets to her as she blinked sleepily around Cloud's room. He hadn't even opened the curtains in his haste to get away. Peering over the side of the bed she could see her clothing lying on the floor, exactly where they left them the night before.

She blushed a bit, even thought there was no one there to see her and drew the sheets closer around herself. Last night, she could barely think of it, her memories being of Cloud, hot and ready, pounding into her. She could weakly recall him speaking, whispering encouragement against her neck as she gasped, then stopping her cries with his mouth, his tongue searching, caressing hers in the same way his hands had slid over her body.

Tifa shivered. Cloud's room was cold, but she guessed she hadn't noticed it before, being fully clothed as she normally was, or like last night, enveloped in Cloud's warmth.

A smile threatened to light her face, but she forced it back. Because that was last night. Where was he now though? Her prince charming, her hero, her first love? Probably miles away by now... Tifa huffed and crawled from the bed, dragging herself into the bathroom, grabbing some of cloud's cloths as she went. Well why not? It was his fault, what with all his mushy words, 'Make me forget', and luring her into his bed.

After her shower it was time to cook breakfast. She'd decided against wearing Cloud's cloths in the end, on the basis that she really didn't have a reliable excuse for when Marlene or Denzel got curious.

The bar was fairly quiet for the day, and in fact for the next few days, most people having noticed the foul mood that seemed to be following the barmaid everywhere. Tifa slammed a pint of bitter down in front of Barret, making him flinch. He wrinkled his nose and waggled a finger at her. "I hope you're not like this to everyone who comes in here. No wonder Spiky keeps hoppin'…"

Tifa glared at him, she had half a mind to tell him just why she was so agitated, but the prospect of a lifetimes worth of teasing and prompting for the next step, was just a little more than off-putting. She sighed, shaking her head. "Do you know where he's run off to now?"

Barret shook his head, taking a gulp of the bitter. "Nah, who knows where he is... Why?"

Tifa shrugged, sliding a pint along to a waiting pair of hands. "I don't know... But he's always disappearing, not even a note to say where he went..."

Barret covered her hand with his massive one, patting it gently as he said, "I shouldn't worry about it. You can shout at him when he gets back." The hand withdrew to lift the pint of bitter to his lips. "Anyway, what I really came to say was, Cloud told Vincent to ask you if you wanted a double..."

Tifa's eyes watched him as he drank, "A double?"

"Mmm... Not sure what that meant, Vince said you'd likely know."

She shook her head, sending pints down to waiting customers as Barret finished his drink. "Right," he said, slinging his coat over his shoulder, "I'm off, tell Marlene and them two boys I said 'Hi'."

Then he was gone, and Tifa was left alone, with only her customers and the question of the 'double' to keep her company.

The day passed as uneventfully as always, and when the children returned from school, Tifa passed on the message from Barret, listening as they told her of their days. The meal that night was eaten with just the three of them, Cloud not yet having returned, and Tifa absentmindedly chided Denzel about leaving his vegetables.

It was late at night when Cloud returned. The bar had been shut for some hours now and Tifa was in her room sleeping. Checking quietly on the slumbering children Cloud trudged into the bathroom. The day had not gone smoothly for him.

When he'd first pulled up at the designated place, a couple of Shinra's men impounded his bike and demanded he hand over his buster sword. Reluctantly he had complied. As it turned out, Cloud wasn't to be allowed any knowledge of the 'Project'. Something that would have aroused suspicion to even the least experienced of people, and Cloud's superior senses had been tingling all day.

He'd spent the beginning of the day being searched, then interrogated, then background checked, then interrogated again. It was almost as if they were just searching for a reason to turn him down. But it was undeniable that he was the savoir of the world twice over and finding no reason to send him away they had proceeded with the next step.

By the time he'd been handed his carky green uniform and ordered about in the ways to shoot a gun, Cloud was not in the best of moods. He was cursing the fact that he'd missed his lunch due to all the annoying procedures, and in his rush to get there on time, he'd also forfeited breakfast. So when his full day of standing around outside a metal door was over, the burning hot spray of the water on his back was like heaven.

Vacating the bathroom, Cloud trudged into his room, towelling off his hair and pulling a t-shirt over the dripping spikes. The scent that greeted him as he collapsed onto his bed made him smile. Tifa's scent still lingered strongly on the sheets after their night together at the beginning of the week. Cloud turned his face into the pillow, silently wondering if she was awake. He winced as he thought of how upset she would be at his leaving the morning after. Still, he had told her about the job, and she had told him to do it...

Crawling from his bed, he exited his room and crossed the hall. Tifa's door was open a jar. Her face was turned away. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside, stopping still when she turned her face, wine red eyes burning accusingly at him.

Cloud cringed. It wasn't often that he was subjected to those angry eyes, but it was never a pleasant feeling. He walked slowly to the side of the bed, trying not to look nervous under the ferocious glare. He sat down carefully on the mattress beside her, but the springs still squealed in protest. "I took the job…"

She sat up and the eyes narrowed in the darkness as the lips parted to a cold voice. "Congratulations."

Cloud bit his lip, she didn't seem to be congratulating him at all, she seemed more, hateful. He cleared his throat, frowning at how timid he was being. He'd spent the night with her before hadn't he? Then why was such a simple conversation so difficult? He glanced sideways at her, he'd being trying not to look before, afraid that if he looked straight at her, he might start spouting apologies for all the things he hadn't even done yet. But glancing was alright wasn't it?

Wrong. The glance he spared stuck in his mind like a pick in the ice. Creamy white skin framed by long, dark hair, sat muffled in bright white bedding, shining luminescent in the moon light. And dark, gleaming eyes thick with angry tears, blazed wine red from under dark lashes, compelling him to speak. "Tifa, what's wrong?"

"You always ask me that Cloud!" She spat, "But you should know!"

She clicked her tongue at his vacant expression. "You do this every time! And you don't even know!? Was all I did for nothing? Was that night nothing to you?!"

Suddenly, realisation dawned on him and Tifa watched as his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Taking her hand, Cloud said, "Is this because I left in the morning?"

The tears coursed unchecked down her cheeks as she nodded, her hair falling in front of her face as she cried. Cloud was at a loss for what to do. He hadn't thought at the time, after all, it was Tifa herself who told him to go for the job. Wasn't it? Or maybe she had simply picked up on his ulterior motives, and was telling him to follow those?

"Tifa?" he tried, "Did you want me to take the job? Or was that not…"

She slapped him hard across his face. Then taking his face in both palms she brought him close, until they were centimetres from each other. Her gaze flicked between both his orbs as she whispered, "Do you really care what I think?"

* * *

**A/N:** I have got to apologise for such a long break from updating, but I hope this chappy makes up for it... I also have another one underway, but its in surgery atm cos I think it needs to be modified XD I hope you liked this chapter and please keep looking for the next one =] R&R's are always welcome, so.... Ciao! XD


	15. Clarification needed

FFVII – Eyes like Nightfall – CH15 Clarification needed.

**A/N: **Well, Mom calling, I'm sorry you didn't like that chapter, and I see where you're coming from, although it causes me some anguish to read that you don't care anymore, you see I'm a dramatist and like to make things complicated... But no matter, I was planning on sorting this thing out anyway, even before I posted the last chapter so... Here you are, I've worked most of the night to sort this to –what I hope is– your liking...

* * *

Cloud's face tingled with the slap Tifa had given him and for a moment it knocked him so off kilter that he didn't register the question that had been posed to him. But the waiting, _fragile _eyes that stayed so close to his own dragged him from his shock and tossed him back into reality. "Err..." He struggled with what to say. What he really wanted to say was; of course he cared about what she thought, why wouldn't he? She was his best friend, maybe even more now... But what really came out of his mouth was the plain old, "Yes."

Tifa shut her eyes in frustration, that was not the answer she had been hoping for. She wanted to shout at him, vent some of the anger she had been storing up all week, but the solemn 'yes' had squashed that intention in its tracks. Now, instead of anger, all she felt was confusion. "Cloud, 'yes' doesn't mean an awful lot to me..."

The grunt that followed almost made her roll her eyes, "Neither does a grunt..."

Cloud nodded slightly, licking dry lips as he sought for a better thing to say. It would be so easy to tell her now how he felt about her, just how much he _did _care about what she thought. But part of him was too scared to face up to his boyish crush. He licked his lips again, seriously contemplating just turning tail and running, cowering from her presence. It was as though Tifa had backed him into a corner, but then Cloud realised with depressing revelation, that it wasn't Tifa who'd been backing him into a corner. It was instead, as with so many other things in his life, entirely his own fault. He took a breath, "I didn't leave because I don't like you. Neither is it because I don't care what you think."

The wine red eyes that watched him blinked in confusion, "Then why?..."

Cloud licked his lips again, he hoped this wouldn't become a habit, "Because you told me to take the job. I didn't want to fail you again..."

The glowing orbs shifted downwards in embarrassment or sorrow, Tifa couldn't tell which, all she could tell was that she was now, thoroughly confused. She left go of Cloud' head and sat back in her covers. Was it really that simple? Was that all? She watched Cloud carefully, he hadn't moved since she had let go of him, and his eyes were still staring stolidly at her mattress. "Cloud?"

He looked up hesitantly, she continued, "I'm sorry I hit you..."

"I'm sorry I left."

Tifa nodded, she could feel more tears beginning to well up in her eyes and wasn't sure if she could hold them back. She was almost in tears again as the words slipped from his lips, rolling into the silence, "I give up... I just can't help myself from falling for you, every time I see you..."

Then, almost desperately, he crashed his mouth into hers in a kiss that left her head spinning. One thing was for sure, if he kissed her like this every time she was cross with him, she wouldn't stay mad for long. His hands disappeared in her hair and the back of her neck, holding her gently but firmly to him, while her fingers busied themselves in removing his top. Then...

"Teef?" His words sounded breathless, even to his own ears. A pair of smouldering red eyes gazed at him, silently asking him to continue. But the words seemed to evade him in a inconvenience that seemed almost stupid. Hadn't he only moments ago been kissing this woman as though the world was coming to an end around them?

Tifa placed a finger on his lips, stopping his mumbling and said, "What Cloud? Do I love you? Yes..."

The darkness seemed to swirl at the back of his irises at this small amount of information, setting his mind into a frame he wasn't easily going to be discouraged from. Tifa could see by the deep shade of nightly sapphire that Cloud's eyes had gone that he was planning something undoubtedly heated and lustuous. The grin that was also slowly growing across his perfect features backed her conclusion sufficiently enough. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as they collided with Cloud's.

They fell into the soft, fluffy covers of Tifa's bed, fused at the mouth, their fingers struggling to remove various items of clothing until there was nothing separating them. Only then did Cloud pause to check if there was any hesitation on Tifa's part. He was determined that this would not be like last time. Last time Cloud had been so desperate in his search for relief that he had barely considered her wants, it was enough then to know she would let him have her. But this time it was going to be different, it was going to be done the way it was supposed to have happened. He would hold back his own wants and needs until he could no longer contain them. This time, only if she wanted it.

The rapid breathing and little panting whimpers told him this was exactly what she wanted, and as he scattered kisses delicately across her collarbone he could have sworn he heard her whisper, "It's not enough to say that I've missed you..."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm torn between two minds, whether to end it here (Because that would be so much simpler) or to carry it on (Because despite all the ups and downs I think they deserve a real 'up')... But being me, I'm unable to decide on my own, so here's where you come in; in the review you are now going to make (;]) write where I should a. Carry on, or b. Quit it? Cheers guys and Mom calling, I hope this amends the intolerance for my work lol.


End file.
